


Love and War

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: Jeggy (James/Peggy) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, James is cute when he flirts, Jeggy, Peggy is a part time medic, Stitches, Teeth Rotting Level, so is Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/gifts).



"Stop wiggling!" Peggy hissed as she examined the gash in James' arm, "I knew this was a terrible idea." 

"I said it was a bad idea," James chuckled through the pain, "You said, and I quote, 'what's the worst that could possibly happen'." 

"Shhhh, let me believe what I want, pretty boy." Peggy said trying to ease the tension of the gunfire around them. 

She pulls out some cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide, "This will sting." She doused a cotton Ball and pressed it to the cut, James hissed. 

"Sorry." Peggy whispered and finished cleaning it. She then examined it, her face moving into a squint, "I don't think you'll need stitches." She grabs one of her stupid Lisa Frank bandaids and puts it on the cut, before kissing it and then smiling, "You'll make a full recovery Mr. Madison." 

"Of course, Doctor Madison." James grinned and let his hand go to her cheek, "But I need a kiss elsewhere to feel better." He pulled her in and she smiled before kissing him. 

"I love you." Peggy whispered as she pulled away after a few breathless minutes. 

"I love you too."


End file.
